movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scottish Industrial Railway Centre
The Scottish Industrial Railway Centre is an industrial heritage museum operated by the Ayrshire Railway Preservation Group. The centre owns a number of standard gauge steam and diesel locomotives as well as some narrow gauge items and an extensive collection of photographs. The centre now has an official website at http://www.scottishindustrialrailwaycentre.org.uk History The centre was based at the former Minnivey Colliery ( ), Dalmellington, East Ayrshire, Scotland, from 1980; but, following problems with the lease, the Group decided in 2002 to move the centre to the nearby Dunaskin Heritage Centre ( ). During 2005 council funding was withdrawn from the Heritage Centre causing it to close, but the railway was still able to start running steam hauled rides at the Dunaskin site, using a borrowed locomotive. A lack of locomotive availability curtailed operations during 2006 and 2007 but, following the completion of the boiler swap and overhaul of Andrew Barclay 0-4-0ST N.C.B. No. 10, a series of successful steam days have been held since 2008. Steam locomotives The museum has a collection of Andrew Barclay Sons & Co. steam locomotives. *Andrew Barclay 0-4-0ST N.C.B. No. 16. built in 1910. On display at Dunaskin. *Andrew Barclay 0-4-0ST N.C.B. No. 19. built in 1918. Stored out of use, partially cosmetically restored. *Andrew Barclay 0-4-0 Fireless No. 8. built in 1928. Operational after its overhaul was completed in July 2015. Steam to operate the locomotive is provided by No. 10. The only operational Fireless locomotive in the UK and operates alongside No. 10 on steam days. *Andrew Barclay 0-4-0ST N.C.B. No. 10. built in 1947. Operational after swapping boilers with No. 19, boiler ticket expires in 2017. *Andrew Barclay 0-4-0ST N.C.B. No. 23. built in 1949. On display at Dunaskin. *Andrew Barclay 0-6-0ST N.C.B. No. 25. built in 1954. Partially cosmetically restored, awaiting restoration. *Andrew Barclay 0-4-0ST N.C.B. No. 1. built in 1955. Being considered for restoration to full working order. Diesel Locomotives *Andrew Barclay Sons & Co. 0-4-0DM "Powfoot" No. 1. Operational and regularly performs shunting duties. Repaint nearing completion. *Yard 0-4-0DM No. AC118 M3571. Stored out of use. *Andrew Barclay 0-4-0DM No. 7. Operational. *Hunslet Engine Company 0-4-0DM No. 107. Awaiting transfer to the site. *Ruston and Hornsby 4W DM No. BE116. Undergoing restoration. *Ruston and Hornsby 4W DM No. 324 "Blinkin Bess". Awaiting transfer to the site. *Ruston and Hornsby 4W DM No. 417890 "Johnnie Walker". Undergoing restoration. *Andrew Barclay 0-4-0DM No. 421697. Stored awaiting restoration, frames and engine only. *Sentinel 4W DH No. 421697. Operational and a regular shunter. *North British 0-4-0DH No. 277644 "Tess Storage". Awaiting repair but undercover. Rolling Stock The centre is home to a vide variety of goods wagons including British Railways 16 ton mineral wagons and pallet vans, the latter having been formerly owned and operated by Scotch Whisky manufacturer Johnnie Walker. The centre has recently purchased a London, Midland and Scottish Railway Inspection Saloon which is currently being repaired and it is hoped that it will be able to provide rides for the public in the near future. External links * Ayrshire Railway Preservation Group * Industrial Locomotive Society * The Scottish Industrial Railway Centre * Andrew Barcclay 0-6-0 fireless locomotive at Dunaskin, East Ayrshire References Category:Heritage railways in Scotland Category:Transport in East Ayrshire Category:Railway museums in Scotland Category:Museums in East Ayrshire Category:Places